


Cuddles, honey.

by dstrider (articulateSeer)



Series: Pool Noodle [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Humanstuck, Look idk I wanted to write smut but somehow drunk karjat waltzed in, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Underage Drinking, drunk cuddling, im not up for non consent/drunk consent, karjat wtf i am tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/dstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets uncharacteristically drunk and demands cuddles from Sollux. He's too drunk to stay awake, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles, honey.

**Author's Note:**

> wow dang it's sollux-looking-after-karkat becus hes a shit who got drunk at 19 what an illegal boob. ((i still cant get over how the drinking age is 21 in america but maybe thats a good thing idk))
> 
> this is bad im sorry ill write something else

It was 2am, and you were drunk and stumbling. A friend's birthday party that you felt uninvited to in the first place gone seemingly downhill as the night bore on. When you'd arrived, there was the awkward 'hi you're the only person I know here what now' and then after that you just sat in a corner by yourself hugging a bottle of tequila. You wished Sollux was there, but he can't be with you all the time, the guy has the rare disease known only as 'anti-socialitus'.

After leaving the Ampora mansion - the place was huge, Jesus Christ salutes the place - it took you twenty minutes tops to hail down a cab that would let you into it without charging extra for drunk passengers, but eventually you got one and managed to spit out the campus name, the fare fished out of your wallet without you even counting it. It felt like 10 seconds, as opposed to 30 minutes, had passed before the driver dumped you out of his taxi and onto the campus parking lot. Talk about rude. Amazingly though, you got up from your comfortable tarmac nap, and before you knew it you were on your way to Sollux's dorm. He'd understand. So would his room mate, on the off chance he was there.

You half walked into, half grabbed onto a wall and slipped out your phone - amazing you didn't lose it in the party. Sollux's name was hard to find in your contacts, you couldn't remember whether you'd named him 'asshole' or 'double dickhead' but you found it eventually and pushed call before you could register what your hand was doing.

"Sollux..." you half whispered into the phone, pressing it to your face like it was a long lost friend and you were telling it a secret.

"What."

"Are you..." your voice wavered against the speaker,probably making you sound more drunk than you were. "Alooone?"

You giggled despite yourself, struggling to keep the flirtatious insinuation out of your words. Sollux didn't catch your meaning though.

"Yes. Why?"

"I need a cuddle."

God, if you were sober you'd hit yourself.

"Did something happen?"

"No. Shiiit, can'na guy just ask fer a cuddle without - hic!"

It took Sollux several minutes for his response to come through - what felt like several minutes, anyway. The real amount of time that passed was lost to you, just like where your feet were taking you right now. But in your defense, it was dark and you were too fucked out of your mind to even decipher what "entrance to stairwell" meant. You went through the door anyway.

"You're drunk." 

You shook your head, but Sollux got the message even if he couldn't hear you. There was a sigh on the other end as Sollux tried to puzzle out what to do about his drunken mess of a friend.

"Fine - where are you? I'll come get you."

Your head shook violently again, hurricaning the fog in there more and almost detaching the phone from your shaking hands. But you stood your ground and stopped at where your legs had brought you - Sollux's door, maybe. You'd only find out if you opened it.

"Does'n matter. I'm here anyway. Open th' door," you slurred, lifting one foot as if that would help, but the other stayed glued to the ground and you pivoted like an idiot, going nowhere. Faintly, you heard the door open, and the beep of your phone hanging up. Sollux took your arms and bodily dragged you into his room, your face squashed against his chest. He smelled like energy drinks and burning electrics. You smiled childishly as he dragged you in, your feet refusing to move.

"Heeey honey," you mumbled. You vaguely registered him taking off your shoes - when did you sit down? - and half undressing you.

Sollux curled you onto your side, head resting on the edge of his bed - when did you lie down? - and pulled his duvet up around you, tucking it under your chin and around the shape of your body like a motherly...gentleman?

"Jesus, KK, how did you even get like this?" Your eyes cracked open to watch him sit beside you, hand outstretched to pat your back soothingly. It was nice, but it wasn't cuddling. And really, you weren't THAT drunk. "I'm not cuddling you, if that's what you're thinking."

You grumbled incoherently under his yellow - gross - duvet and glared at him right in the eyes. It was hard, the backlight his computer supplied and your vision slowly failing and doubling simutaneously were two factors you didn't want taking part in this.

"C'mon...honey bee. Queen bee. Honey bun. Sweetiee..." Apparently listing sappy things made you super tired, and you could only register Sollux sneeking under the covers and snaking his hands around your waist for two reasons: a) he was cold as a fucking snowman in Alaska, and b) you weren't sleeping until you'd gotten what you came here for.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," he mumbled into you shoulder. "And if you're sick on my duvet one more time I swear to the fucking messiahs, KK."

You smiled dreamily, but you weren't quite awake enough to register what he'd said. You wriggled around until you were comfy, ignoring the protests your big spoon hissed in your ears. You fell asleep before he could push you off the side.


End file.
